Automatic meter reading (AMR) systems are generally known in the art. Utility companies, for example, use AMR systems to read and monitor customer meters remotely, typically using radio frequency (RF) communication. AMR systems are favored by utility companies and others who use them because they increase the efficiency and accuracy of collecting readings and managing customer billing. For example, utilizing an AMR system for the monthly reading of residential gas, electric, or water meters eliminates the need for a utility employee to physically enter each residence or business where a meter is located to transcribe a meter reading by hand.
Remote meters operating as part of AMR systems are typically mounted externally on a building, pipe, pole, or other structure, or in a pit, exposing the meters to a variety of climate conditions. While meter electronics are capable of operating in a variety of environment temperatures, the function and performance of remote meters and their associated components are adversely affected by moisture. Further, although remote meters can be successfully shielded or protected from rain or snow, it is difficult to protect the remote meters from high humidity.
Previous solutions include fully encapsulating remote meters that are exposed to humid or wet environments. These meter housings are expensive with respect to both component materials and manufacturing costs. Completely encapsulating a remote meter also affects the engineering and design of the meter, adding to the overall cost of the remote meter and decreasing the cost-savings associated with implementing an AMR system.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a remote meter housing that addresses the cost and design shortcomings of current meter housings while providing effective protection of electronic components from moisture.